thefairytailrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Felix Wolfstar
Appearance & Personality 'Appearance' Height: '6'3" '''Build: '''Muscular '''Hair: '''Short and blonde '''Attire: '''Sleeveless shirt, cargo shorts 'Personality Felix has an extremely laid-back approach to life. He loves to joke and laugh and will try to make friends with everyone that he possibly can. However, he is also very protective of his friends and will go to extreme lengths to make sure that they are safe...even at the cost of his own well-being. He holds the idea of "honor" above all else and will not tolerate dishonorable actions. Felix believes that nobody should ever try to "hide" their magical power because it is a part of who they are and thus always encourages a mage to embrace his/her magical gifts. However, Felix's tendency to find himself in uncomfortable situations with women has resulted in many members of the guild teasingly classifying him as a "pervert". 'Jewels & Possessions' 'Jewels' * Total Earned: 194,000,000 * Total Spent: 59,000,000 * Total Left: 135,000,000 'Possessions' * Infinity Gauntlets * Infinity Greaves 'Abilities & Spells' ''The Infinity Armor (Requip): '' The Infinity Gauntlets allow Felix access to a variety of abilities, including some elemental magics. However, his magical ability with these elemental magics is limited to basic elemental blasts and elementally-charged punches. The Infinity Greaves are primarily used to provide Felix with mobility-based benefits. Recently, Felix has reconfigured the gauntlets and greaves to be more "stylish". * Infinity Combination Magic: Tuxedo of Grace: '''It's a tuxedo with no powers...what did you think it was? '''The Infinity Gauntlets: '''Felix's signature handwear, the Infinity Gauntlets look like ordinary fingerless brawling gloves. However, they are imbued with the Infinity Gauntlet magical force, allowing Felix the ability to augment his attacks with various elemental and other benefits. * '''Strength of Atlas: '''When activated, Strength of Atlas grants Felix with enhanced physical strength. Currently, Strength of Atlas can grant Felix up to 20x his normal strength, making it incredibly potent for both accomplishing strength-based feats and also for grappling with powerful foes. * '''Fury of Ten Thousand: '''When activated, a very slight glow is generated on Felix's hands and he is granted increased hand speed capable of throwing several punches per second, thus making this an incredibly potent magic for close-quarters combat. * '''Earthen Might: '''Accompanied by a bright, brownish glow, the use of Earthen Might grants Felix access to Earth Magic. This magic can be used to provide Felix with stone-enhanced punching power and can also be used to launch bolts of earthen-powered magic towards his enemies. * '''Maelstrom's Wrath: '''The use of Maelstrom's Wrath gives Felix access to a powerful combination of Wind and Water Magic. When activated, this magic can be identifed by the bright blue glow on Felix's gauntlets, a swirling combination of wind and water surrounding his hands and forearms. Felix has the ability to choose whether to use wind, water, or a combination of the two elements when attacking an enemy, making it an effective magic for opponents of several different magical types * '''Thunder of the Valley: '''When this magic is activated, it can easily be identifed by the bright yellow glow surrounding Felix's hands; sparks of electricity coursing around his fists and forearms. The activation of Thunder of the Valley gives Felix access to 'Lightning Magic, able to be used to agument his melee attacks and also shoot basic lightning blasts at enemies. * '''Flames of Heart:' Visually, this magic can be identified by the bright red glow surrounding Felix's gauntlets, small waves of heat also radiating off of the gauntlets. When activated, the Flames of Heart imbue Felix with the ability to enhance his melee attacks with Fire Magic, also granting him the ability to launch basic blasts of fire magic towards his opponents. * Call of the Heavens: '''This is the most powerful ability of Felix's gauntlet magic. However, he has never successfully used it and thus has no idea what it can actually do. '''The Infinity Greaves: '''Felix's signature footwear looks like a basic pair of sandals. However, these sandals are imbued with the powerful Infinity Greave magical force, allowing him to use his magic power to grant himself different benefits. * '''Speed of Hermes: '''The use of Speed of Hermes grants Felix significantly enhanced point-to-point speed, allowing him to easily close distance on enemies so that he can employ his superior hand-to-hand skills * '''Agility of the Tiger: This magic grants Felix enhanced close-quarters maneverabliity, improving his reflexes and further strengthening his fighting capabilities. When using Agility of the Tiger, Felix is nearly-unbeatable in a hand-to-hand combat situation. * Unmovable Fortitude: 'The use of Unmovable Fortitude grants Felix increased physical mass, allowing him to brace against forceful attacks more effectively and thus reducing the potential for being knocked back by such attacks. * '''Soaring Eagle: '''This magic allows Felix the ability to fly for short periods of time, giving him the opportunity to engage an airborne opponent in hand-to-hand combat. '''Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''A former pit fighting champion, Felix's fighting prowess is well known throughout Earth Land. As such, very few in the world are capable of keeping up with Felix in a hand-to-hand combat situation, though he will certainly "hold back" when fighting against attractive ladies. Felix employs a variety of styles that are capable of being effective in a variety of different situations, allowing for him to effectively combat nearly any opponent that he encounters. Additionally, Felix's use of his Infinity Armor Magic can further enhance his fighting capability, making him nearly unbeatable when a fight comes down to a simple melee situation. '''Enhanced Durability: '''Felix has proven himself to have incredible durability, able to take significant punishment but still capably fight. In the past, he has taken several powerful blows from a Satan Soul-transformed Mirajane Strauss and has still been able to continue fighting with minimal visible pain. '''Enhanced Strength: '''Felix has shown himself to be an incredibly strong individual, able to grapple with the most powerful of individuals on equal terms. When sparring with Yukina Amari, he was shown to be able to grapple on equal terms with her, despite Yukina's own enhanced strength. In addition to his basic physical strength, Felix can further strengthen himself through the use of his Infinity Gauntlet Magic: Strength of Atlas ability, granting him up to 20x his base strength. '''Immense Magic Power: '''As an S-Class Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, Felix possesses an enormous amount of Magic Power. However, he primarily uses his magic to augment his hand-to-hand combat skills through the use of his Infinity Armor but has also been shown to be capable of generating powerful magical blasts through his magic. 'Backstory Felix grew up an only child in Midi, born into a fairly-wealthy family. Despite his relatively good upbringing, Felix found himself often spending time alone, his parents too busy working to really enjoy leisurely time with him. When he turned 12, he was abandoned by his parents who had moved to Pergrande Kingdom to pursue more lucrative career opportunities. Felix was alone for several months before meeting a young girl named Shelia Hughes, who was also alone. Shelia and Felix quickly became very close friends, spending every waking moment together and helping each other grow up. At the age of 15, Felix began competing in the highly-competitive pit fighting circuit, quickly rising thorough the ranks to become a well-known champion for several years. Upon turning 18 years old, Felix proposed to Shelia and the two were set to be married. However, Felix ended up running away from the marriage, leaving a now-vengeful Shelia at the altar, her mind focused solely on exacting revenge for the humiliation and heartbreak that his regretful actions have caused her. Now needing a way to fill his empty soul, Felix spent several years travelling the land, eventually meeting up with Bacchus Groh and Quatro Cerberus. Felix spent a couple of years going from place to place with Bacchus and his buddies before eventually deciding that he wanted even more out of life. At that point, he decided that he needed to become part of a true "famliy", and thus sought out Fairy Tail. 'Relationships' Fairy Tail Mizune Hanzo * Mizune is Felix's former romantic interest within Fairy Tail, the two having been together for almost the entirety of Mizune's time in Fairy Tail. Although Felix has annoyed Mizune with his constant flirting with the other girls within the guild, he has proven that he will do whatever it takes to protect her. Recently, however, the two have decided to end their long-standing relationship in favor of simply being friends due to Felix constantly hurting Mizune with his questionable behavior. Mikota Sakamoto * Mikota is one of Felix's best friends within the guild and has taken on a younger sister role within his life. Though Felix will constantly tease Mikota in various ways, he still loves her very much and will help her through any difficulties that she is having. Mikota and Felix have developed a one-sided combat rivalry with Mikota constantly being defeated by Felix and forced to endure seemingly humiliating punishments. However, Felix has shown that he does care about Mikota's feelings and has often eased up on his initial punishments should they prove to be too unfair for Mikota. Yukina Amari * Yukina and Felix have developed a fierce-but-friendly rivalry within Fairy Tail, both seen as two of the top mages within the guild (and the first two Fairy Tail mages to reach S-Class since Mystogan). Though Felix will often flirt playfully with Yukina, he has a great deal of respect for her as both a fighter and as a friend, often seeking to spar with her so that both can test their mettle against an opponent of equal skill. Kami Fujikawa * When Kami first came to Fairy Tail, she collapsed onto the guild hall floor and Felix was the first person to rush to her aid. Since then, the two have developed their relationship in a teacher-student manner, with Felix teaching Kami how to fight hand-to-hand. Although he is currently Kami's mentor, he has great love for her as more than just a student and has expressed these feelings to her, with her reciprocating the feelings. However, both of them ultimately agree that they should pursue their current relationships instead. Nessarose Thorne * Nessarose was the first person Felix really "met" upon joining Fairy Tail, and he instantly took a likening to her. He has always been protective of Nessarose and considers her to be his older sister (despite her being younger than him). Felix has helped Nessarose in her relationship with Atticus Knight, serving as a father-figure at her wedding to Atticus and also being named as the godfather for Nessarose's newborn child. Felix has deep feelings for Nessarose but ultimately respects her love for Atticus, choosing to bury his own feelings so that he doesn't intervene in their relationship. Mirajane Strauss * Felix has constantly badgered Mirajane to fight him, resorting to silly tactics such as flirting and stealing her underwear to do so. However, he holds a great deal of respect for Mirajane as a fellow S-Class mage and will try to ensure that she is enjoying each and every day, even if that means going through the wall of the guild hall once in a while. Vox Schutz * '''Felix has a friendly relationship with Vox, the two mages enjoying one another's company. When Felix initially met Vox, he believed that Vox was a young girl. However, he quickly came to realize that Vox was actually a rather effeminate boy but still regards the plant mage in high regard, impressed by his magic and kind-hearted nature. '''Clap the Exceed * Felix initially met Clap by chance, as he happened to be among the various cats in a box that was brought to Felix by Dahjer, the latter misinterpreting what Felix said to him. Felix and Clap quickly became partners and Felix cares very much about Clap's well-being, even if he does have to give Clap a few smacks now and then to keep him from getting out of control. Eventually, Felix plans to start allowing Clap to accompany him on jobs and missions, feeling that the Exceed's Aera magic may prove useful as well as simply wanting to have his partner accompany him. Lokain Kizamura * Though the two have not spent a lot of time interacting, Felix greatly respects Lokain's power. Felix and Lokain initially worked together on a reconnaissance mission to Minstrel, scouting out the location of the Eastern Shadow Assassins' Guild. On the trip, Felix got a small glimpse into Lokain's somewhat-sadistic nature and disregard for compassion towards those that he would deem to be an enemy. Makarov Dreyar * Felix's relationship with the Fairy Tail guild master is one of warm respect, though Felix will never actually refer to him in a manner befitting Makarov's position as guild master. In spite of his reluctance to acknowledge Makarov's position, Felix is still fiercely loyal to the Fairy Tail guild master and will follow any advice given to him by the Wizard Saint. Amaranthia Liebenhold * Felix and Amaranthia have a friendly relationship, the two enjoying each other's company on a daily basis. When Felix looks at Amaranthia, he sees the kind of girl that he would have hung around with in his younger years. Recently, Felix accompanied Amaranthia in rescuing her sister from a slaver camp in Caelum, earning the gratitude of Amaranthia in the process. Additionally, Felix has been aiding Amaranthia in her quest to find the "right" relationship, offering up whatever advice he can to his attractive friend. Atticus Knight * The relationship between Felix and Atticus is typically very tense, an aura of distrust surroundkng both of them due to feelings existing between Felix and Nessarose. Although they certainly aren't the chummiest of friends, they are capable of putting aside any problems if required to work together. Bishop Rothschild * Felix and Bishop have had a relationship with plenty of ups and downs. On a good day, Felix sees Bishop as an honorable, intelligent man that can be counted on to make wise decisions and act in an appropriate manner. On a bad day, Felix sees Bishop as a narcissistic jerk that only has his own well-being in mind and someone who would slit a guild member's throat if it benefited him. Ken Zhandoji * Felix and Ken have a friendly and respectful relationship, the wind monk seeking relationship advice from Felix on a regular basis. Beyond that, the two have recently worked together to help bring down the Raven Tail plot to destroy Fairy Tail from within. Lux Vaughn * Felix and Lux have a friendly relationship and Felix cares deeply for his friend despite constantly resisting her advances towards him. The two have sparred previously with Lux surrendering after realizing that she will be unable to defeat him. Elizabeth Clement * Felix sees young "Lizzie" as a little sister of sorts, always enjoying the young girl's cheerful attitude and curious nature. For the Raven Tail attack, Felix enlisted the aid of Elizabeth to provide tactical support for the assault, rewarding the girl for her help by getting her a giant box of cookies and teddy bears. Other Shelia Hughes * The former fiance of Felix, Shelia Hughes was once a cheerful, confident girl who loved Felix with all of her heart. However, upon being abandoned at the altar by Felix, her attitude and personality took a turn for the worse, her happiness replaced by a sadistic evil. Currently, Shelia lurks in the shadows, waiting for the right opportunity to exact revenge upon Felix. She is an incredibly powerful fighter, as evidenced by the fact that Felix has never once beaten her in over four hundred fights, though the two have not actually fought one another since that dark day. Maria * The owner of the Pit Fighting circuit that Felix previously competed on, Maria is an incredibly cruel and vindictive woman, seeking profit wherever possible. In the aftermath of the incident involving Felix and Mizune, Maria has vanished and it is uncertain as to where she could possibly be, her intentions even more obscure. Category:S-Class